


just a little while longer

by tori_h



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, damn mind reading husbands with connected hearts and bodies in perfect harmony, it's not like i cry about them on a daily basis and needed some fluff to heal my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tori_h/pseuds/tori_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the new official art with haru and makoto lying down together on makoto's bedroom floor "having fun" staring into each other's eyes like the childhood best friends they are</p><p>-"He is vaguely aware of Makoto’s hand resting in between them, mere inches from his own, making small gestures with his fingers as he speaks. Without realising it, Haru’s hand shifts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a little while longer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seabreezefriendship](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=seabreezefriendship).



As usual, Makoto is talking about nothing important, but Haru looks intently at him nonetheless, simply letting Makoto's hushed, gentle voice wash over him, like he always does.

“…and then this morning, the little sweetheart was pawing at my shoe and she kept purring, so I had no choice but to…”

The two lay side by side on Makoto’s bedroom floor on their matching blue and green pillows, taking a break from their study session.

From up this close, Haru can only focus on studying Makoto's expressions; the way his upturned eyebrows raise a little as he recounts something amusing that happened that morning, the way his droopy eyes twinkle as he does so, the way they crinkle when he chuckles softly to himself and blushes lightly, the way his lips move as he pronounces each syllable. Haru finds each of the little details endearing.

As Makoto talks, his smile never leaving his face, Haru only half-listens. Staring directly into Makoto’s eyes from up close, Haru easily identifies it as Makoto’s usual smile, kind and affectionate and honest, the smile Haru likes, the one he finds comfort in. Makoto’s best smiles are always when he smiles with his eyes. He finds himself getting drawn in by Makoto’s gaze. He feels his heart pounding hard, wants to move a hand to clutch at his chest, but instead, he hugs the cushion he has tighter to himself, shifting himself to face more of Makoto, brushing his feet together as he does so.

He is vaguely aware of Makoto’s hand resting in between them, mere inches from his own, making small gestures with his fingers as he speaks. Without realising it, Haru’s hand shifts.

**

As Makoto rambles on about his little sweetheart, about the shenanigans Ran and Ren have been up to, about all the little things that come to mind that he feels like sharing with Haru, he finds himself thinking, not for the first time, that Haru is _beautiful_.

The way his tousled hair is splayed across the blue pillow makes him look so _cute_. Sometimes Makoto insists on drying Haru’s hair for him when he comes out from the bath, because it’s so silky and soft to touch, so unlike his own, which tends to stick out in different places. Every time Haru would complain that it’s not necessary, but Makoto knows Haru secretly likes it.

Makoto observes the way Haru’s lips are parted slightly, how he looks so at ease. He can’t help but think how lucky he is to be able to share this little moment with the person he loves the most in this world. Not for the first time, he finds himself getting enraptured, lost in the other’s deep blue gaze. It looks so soft and dazed, Makoto notes. Haru must be feeling sleepy, he thinks. He knows Haru isn’t really paying attention, but he doesn’t mind.

Without thinking, he reaches for Haru’s hand, the one closest to his own between them.

**

When they touch, Makoto just stops talking altogether, seems to forget everything he was saying. But it's nothing important, not right now, not when they’re entranced in each other's gaze. Slowly, their fingers close around each other's, and Haru relishes in the familiar warmth around his hand and welling in his chest. Their hands fit together perfectly, and just like every other time, Haru feels like it's the most natural thing in the world.

Makoto smiles and flushes slightly, and Haru can't help feeling conscious of the heat rising up his cheeks, as well as the _thump thump thump_ in his chest. Haru wants to look away, but he _can’t_ , so he holds Makoto’s gaze with his own.

 “…and then Ran asked me what I thought was the most beautiful thing she could draw for her art project, but I was too embarrassed to tell her, because the first thing that came to my mind was…”

 _You_ , Haru reads from Makoto's gaze, and flushes hotly. Makoto is trying to continue from where he has left off before, his voice soft. He’s trying to pretend everything is normal, probably for both their sakes. _Idiot._

“Ma..koto.” Haru manages to croak out. He isn’t really thinking coherently, and he knows Makoto isn’t, either. Makoto stops, bites his lip.

He inches his face closer and closer to Makoto’s, and this urges Makoto to do the same, until they can feel each other's breaths on their lips. All the needed words are spoken through their eyes.

_It’s okay._

They squeeze their entwined hands as they slowly let their eyes flutter shut.

Haru feels Makoto’s lips on his, soft and chapped. It’s barely the first time they’ve done this, but Haru still feels as if his heart is pounding out of his chest. He feels Makoto smile against him, and then his lips part, inviting. Haru traces Makoto's bottom lip before indulging, and Makoto welcomes him. Makoto slides his free hand from Haru’s hair to gently cup his face, and Haru leans into the touch appreciatively.

Tongues and lips move together, meld together. It’s slow, longing, and Haru can taste the bittersweet of the chocolate that Makoto had earlier.

As they part unwillingly, breathless and faces flushed, Haru leans his forehead against Makoto’s. Makoto smiles shyly, and Haru thinks he is drowning in green. Haru likes it when Makoto strokes his hair, pecks his nose. The corner of his lips twitch upwards, and he lifts his free hand to caress Makoto’s cheek, buries his face in Makoto’s shoulder, squeezes Makoto’s hand.

As their casual every days drag on, they both know they should probably be discussing more important things, like their _future._  They both know it is not long before they have to make their decisions. _Later,_ Haru thinks. They will figure this out later; _together._ For now, just for this moment, they will let that rest at the back of their minds.

_For now, let us stay like this, for just a little while longer._

**Author's Note:**

> "Even if the day that we must part comes  
> If there are days that I can think of you, I guess that's alright.  
> Someday the meaning behind our separation will arrive  
> Because we made a promise, lets move on to tomorrow."
> 
> \--I Love You
> 
> shhh no matter what the future holds for them their hearts will always be with each other


End file.
